An Aquatic Pup Marriage
This story is the 3rd and last story in the Aquatic Pup Love Crackship Series and is written by SistersShiraandSkye aka ChaseandSkyerox AN: Do Not Edit Unless You Have Permission Summary: it’s been a year after they’re engagement and Shira and Zuma are ready to start planning their wedding but when Mayor Humdinger decides to steal their wedding cake for himself can the paw patrol help save their wedding? Or will their wedding be ruined? Find out in the last story of the An Aquatic Pup Love series. Characters: • Shira • Zuma • Skye • Chase • Ryder • Rubble • Marshall • Everest • Rocky • Katie • Mayor Humdinger (MH) ' Story: ' *It was a cool crisp fall morning and the pups were all awake and eating their breakfast* Pups: (eating) *they soon finish* Rubble: that was so good an I’m full Everest: well you did have like three bowls Rubble: hehehe yep Marshall: (rolls his eyes) oh Rubble Rubble: what? Marshall: nothing (giggles) Ryder: so Zuma since you and Shira finished all your planning on your wedding we will set it all up today Shira: yeah we finished planning this morning Zuma: yep so we awe weady to pwepare Shira: yep Ryder: well for one did you choose your bridesmaid(s) and groomsmen? Zuma: yep dude Shira: yep Ryder: okay pups whom did you two choose? Zuma: I chose Wocky and Chase Shira: and I chose my girls Everest and sis Ryder: great Rocky: hey where’s Chase? Ryder: oh he ate a bit early because he went to go pick up their wedding cake Skye: let’s go get their wedding on the beach set up Ryder: right *they all go to the beach* Marshall: (helping Ryder set up the chairs) there we go that’s the last of the chairs Ryder: that’s great thank you Marshall Marshall: you’re welcome *meanwhile with Chase* Chase: (driving towards adventure bay) I really hope Shira and Zuma enjoy their cake I’m so excited for their wedding *humdinger hiding behind a tree* Mayor Humdinger: hehehe I want that cake it’s so big and beautiful and it’ll be all for me mwahahaha Kitastrophy crew: meow Mayor Humdinger: okay for me an my kittens Kittens: meow! Mayor Humdinger: well steal it when they leave the beach Kittens: (meowing) Chase: (driving and 15 minutes later reaches the beach) hi everyone Shira: hi Chase is that our cake?! Chase: yep! Ryder: (lifts it off his truck and puts it in a portable freezer) there we go (covers it) Everest: pups lets go back to the lookout Chase: yeah we still have four hours till their wedding Skye: and we still need to all get ready Shira: yeah Zuma: we all should go to Katie’s and get baths Rocky: bath?! No no no! Marshall: Rocky remember what I said to you before? It’s worth getting wet for the treats Rocky: yes I remember Shira: plus you need to anyways your a groomsman Rocky: fine Zuma: let’s go pups *Zuma, Rocky, Chase, Shira, Everest, & Skye all go to Katie’s* Katie: hi pups how are you and congratulations Zuma and Shira Shira & Zuma: thank you Katie Skye: we’re here to get ready Katie: I figured as much Zuma, Shira, and Rocky you three are first Rocky: I changed my mind I don’t wanna bath! Shira: don’t make me use my Telekinesis to keep you in that tub again Rocky: (gulps) okay okay I’ll have the bath but don’t expect me to like it! Shira: we didn’t expect you too *All the pups except Rocky giggle* Zuma: (jumps into his bath) ahhhh so warm thank you Katie Katie: you’re welcome Zuma Shira: (hops into hers) this feels awesome Rocky: (gulps and slowly gets in) it’s so wet wet wet! Katie: okay pups let’s get you ready (she washes the three and soon dries them off) there you go all clean Rocky, Zuma and Shira: thanks Katie: you’re welcome (Smiles) so who’s next? Chase: Skye Everest and I am Katie: okay give me a minute or two *Katie gets three new baths going as the other three jumps into their baths* Chase: ahhhh Skye & Everest: so warm Katie: (giggles) okay let’s get you guys washed and dried (washes and dries them off good) there you three go Skye: thank you Katie Everest: yeah thank you Chase: thank you Katie it feels good to be clean! Katie: you’re welcome (Smiles again) okay pups let’s get you guys ready for the wedding Pups: okay! Katie: girls let’s get your fur brushed and get you girls dresses and boys you your tuxedos Pups: okay Katie Shira: oh and before I forget since I’ll be in my wedding dress Zuma you can’t see me wearing it until the wedding while I’m walking down the isle to you Zuma: okay honey Chase: we will make sure that happens Shira I’ve heard it’s bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding Shira: (nods) yeah and I do not want bad luck Zuma: neither do I Skye: okay and don’t worry you won’t because we won’t let it happen Shira & Zuma: thank you Rocky & Everest: you’re welcome *few minutes later they all pick out their dresses and tuxedos* Katie: you all will look amazing Pups: thank you Katie! Well we should get going see you later at the wedding? Katie: yes I’ll be there bye! Pups: bye! (They run to the lookout) *few hours later it’s now 10 minutes before the wedding and on the beach Mayor Humdinger and his kittens are there* Mayor Humdinger: okay kittens let’s go (they grab the cooler with the wedding cake and switch it with an empty cooler that looks exactly like it) *they leave just before the others arrive* Ryder: it’s almost time Skye take Shira and keep her behind your truck Skye: okay Ryder (they leave and park a good distance away from where everything was set up and get out as Shira quickly changes behind the trucks) Ryder: okay pups let’s go *everyone else gets into position as everyone arrives and gets seated and music starts playing* Shira: here we go *Shira starts walking up with Skye as they get in front of everyone Skye takes her place* Pastor: Family and Friends we are gathered here today to wed Shira and Zuma two amazing paw Patrol in holy matrimony *time skip through the whole ceremony except the ending* Pastor: okay Shira do you take Zuma to be you lofty wedded husband through sickness and health rich or poor until death do you part? Shira: I do! Pastor: and do you Zuma take Shira to be your lofty wedded wife through sickness and in health through rich or poor until death do you part? Zuma: I do Pastor: great now you may kiss the bride! *Zuma pulls Shira into a long passionate kiss that lasts a good 6 minutes until they pull away* Katie: congratulations! Shira: thank you everyone! Alex, Mayor Goodway, Mr. Porter, Farmer Umi and Al, and Jake: (clapping) Ryder: okay everyone time for cake! Everyone: yay!!! Ryder: (goes to the cooler an Opens it) oh no! The cake’s gone! Shira & Zuma: what?!!! (They run over an look) Shira: o-our c-cake! (Starts crying) Zuma: shhhh it’s okay it’s okay (Hugs her close) Ryder we have to find our cake! Ryder: we will don’t worry Zuma you two stay here okay pups let’s find their cake! Chase: Ryder sir I have my drone Ryder: good idea Chase send it out Chase: okay sir ruff drone! *Chase’s drone launches* Chase: find Shira and Zuma’s wedding cake! *the drone flies off to search as the others track it and follow in their trucks* *the drone searches* Chase: Ryder I don’t know where they went Ryder: hmmm I guess I’ll get...(gets cut off by the drone) Chase: Ryder the drone found the mayor Ryder: great let’s keep following it Mayor Humdinger: huh? Oh no not the paw patrol! Grrr okay kittens you know what to do Chase Kitten: meow (shoots down the drone) Chase: oh no not again Ryder: don’t worry Chase I’ll get Skye they can’t shoot her down (calls Skye) Skye: hello? Ryder: hi Skye I need you and ur copter to search from the air they’ll just keep shooting Chase’s drone down Skye: ruff this puppy’s gotta fly! (Does a backflip hops in her copter and flies off) Chase: (hears her copter) huh? There’s Skye! Ryder: okay Skye look for the mayor Skye: okay Ryder (flies off ahead and searches) *after a bit of searching* Skye: I found them Ryder! Ryder: that’s great Skye: I see the cooler they’re headed towards Foggy Bottom Ryder: okay Skye great I’ll need you to lift the cooler by it’s handle but first Chase shoot out your net in between that tree and giant rock Chase: okay Ryder! Ruff net! (It shoots out and creates a barrier in the middle of the road) Mayor Humdinger: (looking behind him) hahaha it seems we lost them (looks forward) huh? Oh no! *they hit Chase’s net and the cooler goes flying* Chase: oh no their cake! Ryder: Skye hurry! Skye: (swoops in and catches the cooler by its handle as it almost hits the ground) phew that was a close one Chase & Ryder: phew Ryder: okay let’s get back to the beach Chase & Skye: okay *They all head back to the beach* Mayor Humdinger: ughhh *they all make it back to see Shira crying still* Zuma: oh honey it’ll be okay don’t worry the paw patrol is on it (petting her) Shira: (crying) no it’s not some one stole our cake on our special day Zuma: (hugging her) honey just being with you and our friends and family is the best thing I can have on our day Shira: (sniffles) yeah your right *they notice the others walking towards them with a cooler* Zuma: hi you guys! Ryder: we got you cake! Shira: really?! Yay! Skye: (Smiles) hehehe Chase: now let’s party! *everyone nods in agreement, they cut the cake and all have a slice and party the rest of the night away* Rubble: this is so much fun Marshall: yeah Skye: happy wedding day sis Shira: thank you I love you all Rocky: (smiles) hope you both enjoyed your day Zuma: we did thank you all for everything All: you’re welcome Zuma & Shira: (looks at one another) I love you *they both smile* Zuma: you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me (gives her a hug) Shira: I agree 100% my aqua king (Hugs him back and they share a kiss) *Everyone continues partying until it was time for bed* The End Category:Stories by ChaseandSkyerox Category:Paw Patrol Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Story Category:Fanon story Category:Crackship Category:Paw patrol stories Category:Series